


Let our body do the talking

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Yifan’s (little) obsession for Jongdae’s beauty marks, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan was unrelenting in the morning, always taking advantage of him when he was vulnerable and pliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let our body do the talking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the exchange chenpionships@LJ.

 

 

Jongdae slowly came out of his slumber and blinked a few times, frowning a little when the bright light of the sun hurt his sensitive eyes. He rubbed them lazily until they adjusted to the brightness of the room, his toes curling under the blanket as he stretched. As if sensing his boyfriend’s awakening, Yifan’s warm hand gently caressed his naked stomach, his thumb brushing the skin above his belly button.   
  
Sighing contently, Jongdae let himself go lax into his boyfriend’s embrace, Yifan now mouthing at his neck sensually. A “Good morning” was whispered, breaking the silence of the room, before Yifan placed a kiss just behind his ear. Jongdae’s body shuddered at the sound of his husky voice, the hair on his nape standing up as Yifan’s breath hit his skin. “G’morning,” he mumbled back sleepily.   
  
Yifan smiled against his skin, his hand roaming Jongdae’s torso and up to his face. Curling it around Jongdae’s neck, he coaxed his boyfriend into turning his head to press a kiss onto his mouth. Yifan’s lips were moist, a sign that he had been awake for a while now, whereas Jongdae’s were still dry and puffy with sleep.  
  
It didn’t hinder Yifan from kissing him thoroughly though, his teeth worrying on Jongdae’s bottom lip until the younger finally opened his mouth. Jongdae groaned but complied easily, knowing Yifan would pester him if he didn’t. Yifan was unrelenting in the morning, always taking advantage of him when he was vulnerable and pliant like this – not that he minded  _that much_ , he secretly liked the attention but would never tell his boyfriend. He had a feeling Yifan already knew it though.   
  
They kissed lazily, Jongdae keeping his eyes half opened and letting Yifan ravish him as he pleased, while he laid there looking at his lover’s pretty eyelashes. Even in the morning, Yifan looked  _hot_ , his boyfriend’s bed hair and stubble making him look even sexier in Jongdae’s opinion. He felt very lucky to have such a beautiful man in his life – inside and out, and he honestly wouldn’t mind waking up to that sight every morning for the rest of his life.  
  
When Yifan pulled away, Jongdae smiled at him and pressed a small kiss onto his nose, his right hand reaching up to pat his hair. “You should look stupid with that hair, it’s unfair!” he whined, tearing out a chuckle from his lover.   
  
“I  _do_  look stupid, you’re just too infatuated with me to notice it anymore,” Yifan countered, pressing closer to Jongdae’s back and spooning him.   
  
Jongdae wrinkled his nose and tangled their legs together, making himself comfortable on his pillow once again. Yifan trailed kisses from his jaw to his neck, not leaving any patch of skin untouched, then down towards his shoulder. Shifting a little, Jongdae put his arm up to his head to accommodate his boyfriend, the latter’s mouth jumping from one mole to another, chasing them to his back and side.   
  
The younger giggled when Yifan’s lips brushed his hip, his hair tickling Jongdae’s skin as he continued his ministrations. When they had time to laze around on the weekend, Yifan never failed to worship his body, carefully kissing every part of it. Being held by his boyfriend was Jongdae’s favorite thing ever, he was falling even more in love with Yifan each time because of his warmth and loving embrace.  
  
“I’m going to fall asleep if you continue,” Jongdae mumbled into the pillow.   
  
Yifan immediately stopped kissing him, simply keeping his mouth attached to his side, and now balancing himself onto his left arm. “You’re not,” he stated firmly, his lips stretching into a smile against Jongdae’s skin.  
  
The latter hadn’t the time to reply before he felt his lover’s sneaky hand made his way into his boxers, brushing against his thigh at first, then palming his semi hard on. Jongdae groaned and arched his back, licking his lips in anticipation.   
  
Yifan stroked him to full hardness, pumping him lazily, while going back to lick and suck on the beauty mark on the underside of his jaw. Jongdae’s lips parted in a silent moan, his breathing quickening, as he moved his hips erratically to meet Yifan’s hand. He could feel his boyfriend’s own morning wood against his lower back, and his excitement increased tenfold, his mind providing images of what Yifan could–  _would_ – do to him in the next few minutes.  
  
Maybe Yifan would suck him off, or eat him out if he felt like it. If his boyfriend was a man of habits in his everyday life, he became unpredictable in the bedroom. Jongdae never knew what he would get each time they fell into bed together, but whatever Yifan would choose, Jongdae could only anticipate it, knowing it would be good– it was _always_  good.   
  
Yifan’s hand stopped moving and he drew back from Jongdae’s body, the younger grunting when he felt suddenly cold with Yifan’s body not pressed against his. Then, his boyfriend manhandled Jongdae to remove his boxers, nimble fingers trailing along his skin sensually to cop a feel, before taking his own underwear off too. His lover’s warmth returned soon enough though, Yifan’s arms enveloping him in a tight embrace, drawing a content sigh from the younger.   
  
His right hand gently brushing Jongdae’s ass and thigh in an up and down motion made the younger’s body shiver, and his boyfriend chuckled, clearly amused. The hand moved towards the inside of his thigh, without touching his cock, lazily caressing his heated skin instead.   
  
“Come on,” Jongdae pleaded, wanting more. “Yifan…”   
  
His boyfriend kissed his cheek and wrapped his fingers around his shaft, jerking him off hard and fast. The younger let out a high pitched moan, his back arching up, and his right arm suddenly dropped from his face. Crying out in pleasure, his hand searched blindly for Yifan’s forearm—to grab onto something,  _anything_ —gripping it with force.   
  
He knew he was close to his orgasm, his toes curling and his breathing ragged, but Yifan pulled away just before he reached his peak, just to tease him. Groaning, Jongdae planted his nails in his boyfriend’s skin in retaliation, satisfied to hear him hiss in pain.   
  
“You always do that,” Jongdae whined, his body trembling. “I hate it!”  
  
Yifan nuzzled his neck and licked a stripe up to his chin, capturing his mouth in a soft kiss. “I want to make you feel good,” he mumbled against his lips. “And don’t lie, I know you want more!” he added with a smirk, pinching Jongdae’s nipple for good measure.   
  
The younger hiccupped and hid his face in his pillow, his cheeks flaming red in embarrassment. He didn’t refute it though, and Yifan took it for an approval. Gently pushing Jongdae’s right leg up to his chest, Yifan’s mouth sucked a patch of skin on his lover’s neck, eliciting a small moan from the latter.  
  
Jongdae let him rearrange his limbs, hooking his own leg with his right arm, and shuddered when he felt Yifan’s cock brush his entrance, automatically pushing his ass towards him. His boyfriend kept kissing his skin as he grinded on him, sliding his erection in between his ass cheeks in a slow and sensual motion. The younger absolutely _loved_  the sensation. He bit his lips, the anticipation building up as he got ready for what was about to come.   
  
“Are you still loose from yesterday?” Yifan asked suddenly, slowing down his movements.   
  
Jongdae whimpered, feeling a little self-conscious, but at the same time strangely aroused by the question. “Oh my god,” he groaned. “Yes,  _yes_! Now please get on with it!”   
  
Why was Yifan so embarrassing in such an intimate moment? Jongdae wanted to throttle him for asking such a stupid question at a time like this.   
  
His boyfriend laughed a little. “You’re so cute!” he cooed at him, and wheezed when Jongdae’s elbow hit his chest. “Ouch, babe!”  
  
“Is it for today?” he mumbled in reply, annoyed.   
  
Yifan didn’t reply with an actual sentence, pressing his lips against Jongdae’s shoulder in response instead, and didn’t wait long before finally sliding his cock into his boyfriend’s small body. The latter cried out, tensing at the intrusion, and shut his eyes tightly as he breathed in and out to relax his body. Once Yifan had bottomed out, he stayed still for a few seconds, his thumb caressing Jongdae’s hips tenderly as he waited for his lover to adjust. The younger’s lips parted as he drew a shaky breath, feeling full and overwhelmed.   
  
When Yifan deemed his boyfriend ready, he circled his hips gently, letting out a soft grunt as Jongdae’s walls tightened around him. Then, he pulled away, only to ram back in with more force, their bodies rocking in tandem on the mattress. Jongdae kept mumbling incoherent things, grunting and moaning  _“ah, yes uhm Yifan”, “fuck yes”, “right there”, “more”, “please”_  in litany as Yifan gradually sped up the pace.   
  
His boyfriend could only deliver, snapping his hips hard and fast, his vice-like grip on the younger’s body leaving red marks onto the skin where his fingers lay. The sound of their skin slapping and their moans filled the room, Yifan’s torso sliding against Jongdae’s sweaty back each time he moved.   
  
Yifan’s lips found Jongdae’s in the midst of their lovemaking, the lovers exchanging open mouthed kisses as they grinded against one another to chase their release.   
  
If Jongdae was on his back, Yifan would have hold him against the mattress and fuck him into it, his fingers tight around his hips and his mouth pressed against the mole under Jongdae’s clavicle— _his favorite_. But he wasn’t onto his back—not that they mind; Jongdae was lying onto his side, his left hand gripping the sheet, the other hooked around his right leg.   
  
Yifan abruptly laid back on his side, his body hitting the mattress in a thud. Then, curling his big hand around Jongdae’s thigh, he held his leg up in the air to open his boyfriend up further, tearing out a breathy moan and a sharp cry from the younger when he hit his sweet spot.  
  
Yifan smirked proudly and resumed his thrusts, fucking deep into his boyfriend, hitting his prostate dead on each time he slid in now that the angle had changed. Jongdae was thrashing against him as he sped up, wrapping his free hand around Yifan’s neck at first, then sliding it to his own thigh, intertwining his fingers with his boyfriend’s. He could feel his orgasm approaching rapidly, his cock twitching against the sheets.  
  
Sensing the shift in Jongdae’s body, Yifan nosed at his neck, pressing a wet kiss there. “Come for me, babe,” he ordered with a commanding voice.  
  
That spurred Jongdae on to grind back down on Yifan’s cock harder, meeting his thrusts and fucking himself on his boyfriend’s girth, the sound of their hips slapping resonating in the bedroom. Finally, after a particularly hard thrust, the younger arched his back and came on the sheets, his mouth opening in a silent cry as he did. Grunting as Jongdae’s body clenched around him, Yifan continued to snap his hips to desperately chase his own release, coming deep inside the younger’s body and moaning a husky “ _Jongdae_!” when he reached his peak.   
  
Jongdae keened when he felt Yifan’s cum inside of him, wetting his walls, feeling oversensitive and utterly spent. His boyfriend took his time before pulling out, regaining his breathing and grazing his teeth gently onto Jongdae’s skin, biting it briefly to leave a mark— _his_  mark, the younger gasping when Yifan’s cock slipped from his body, leaving him empty.   
  
His heartbeat had calmed down but his body was still trembling from his orgasm, and Yifan’s warm hand caressing his sweaty skin was not helping him recover. Looking down at the mess he made on the bed, Jongdae groaned; he hated it when they dirtied the bed, but somehow it always happened. He knew he was partly at fault, not liking the feeling of a condom in between them or on him, but after so long it didn’t seem right to wear one.   
  
“Round two?” Yifan mumbled in his ear with a throaty voice, nimble fingers reaching down to tease his abused entrance, rubbing his puffy rim.  
  
Jongdae snorted and turned on his back, looking up at his boyfriend. “I hope you’re joking,” he deadpanned.  
  
Yifan grinned and pecked his lips, his huge hand roaming his chest, flicking his nipples just to rile him up. “Really? Can’t you change your mind?”  
  
Jongdae shook his head and caught his hand, lacing their fingers together. His boyfriend pouted but didn’t try to persuade him, seemingly satisfied with just looking at him, brushing Jongdae’s hair out of his face tenderly. Jongdae smiled contentedly and tugged at his hand to bring him closer, stealing a small kiss mischievously. Yifan chuckled and bent down to crash their mouths together, eliciting a small whimper from his boyfriend. Yifan pulled away before it became heated and slotted his leg between Jongdae’s thighs.  
  
His right hand cupped the younger’s ass, marveling at the softness of his skin, and cradled Jongdae’s body against his torso. His boyfriend was so tiny between his arms, Yifan loved the sight of his own huge hands against said boyfriend’s petite and pale body. “You’re so sexy,” he confessed softly, finally getting to kiss Jongdae’s mole under his clavicle, his favorite.   
  
“You’re the one talking,” the younger chuckled, stroking Yifan’s cheeks and jaw and admiring his handsome face. “You’re the sexy one, hot stuff.”   
  
Yifan arched his eyebrow at the pet name and shook his head, pressing a soft kiss to Jongdae’s nose, then to his closed eyelids. “We’re a sexy couple then, how does that sound?”   
  
Jongdae offered him a kittenish smile and nodded, circling his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “I like it!” He then kissed his lips tenderly, whispering against his mouth an “I love you, _my_  sexy hot stuff” to what Yifan replied eagerly with an “I love you too” while peppering kisses into his face.

 

 


End file.
